How much do you want them
by rain-sunsets
Summary: Greg wants to see what Nick will do to get his results. There not a couple ,yet anyway
1. Chapter 1

Summary Greg sees how much Nick wants his lab results.

A/N This is my first fic so be nice, sadly I don't own csi or any of the characters. Sorry if all the grammars wrong I have no beta hint hint.

Nick walked into the lab and smiled, seeing Greg always made him smile "yo G are my results in yet" he asked. Greg turned round a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yep there in tex"

"So can I have them Greggo some of us are on a schedule"

Greg suppressed the urge to laugh manically and just shrugged.

"You know Nicky, Sarah brought me a coffee when she got her results"

"So"

"So, Catherine brought me a sandwich when she got her results"

"Come on G is there a point to this"

Nick could see where it was going, but he wanted to see exactly what Greg was gonna make him get and besides it was a reason to spend time with the insanely good looking lab rat.

"The point is dear Nicky it has come to my attention that you have not brought me anything"

"Well I'll go get you a coffee now, how do you take it"?

"Oh no Nick it's far too late for that"

Greg licked his lips and smiled, he wondered how much Nick really wanted the results, and tried to stop having vision of making him strip to a Marilyn Manson song in the lab.

"Well what do you want then?"

"I'm thinking you have to take me out for dinner Nicky and I get to pick the place"

"Why does Sarah get to bring you a coffee and I have to take you do dinner"?

"Guess you don't want the results then" said Greg and sauntered to the back of the lab knowing Nick would break in the end, that or get Grissom to come and yell at him.

Nick was trying to play it cool he didn't want to seem too eager, even though he wanted to take Greg to dinner more than anything else.

"Alright Sanders you win I'll take you for dinner"

"Great pick me up at eight"

With that Nick strolled out of the lab smiling to him self he had to resist from punishing the air in triumph when he heard a voice behind him"

"Hey Nicky"

"Don't tell you want breakfast as well"

"Oh perhaps but I was just wondering if you wanted to get your results"


	2. Dinner at the movies

A/N thanks for the reviews. I own nothing sadly

"Greg where are we going"

"Look just turn left here"

"A drive in?"

"Come on this way you're taking me for dinner and a movie in one"

"G where do you think were gonna get dinner in here"

"They sell hotdogs"

Greg looked over at Nick once they parked, he had picked the film specially a horror just so he could snuggle into Nick if he got scared, or he could just pretend to get scared to snuggle into Nick.

"Well"

"Well what Greggo"

"I want a hotdog"

"Does that mean I have to get you one?"

"Yep jumbo size and a coke"

Nick grinned and got out of the car he had been looking forward to this all day, and now it was all he could do not to jump Greg, he tried to contain himself he still didn't know how the lab rat felt about him. For all he knew they were just out as friends, but god he hoped not.

"Nicky"

"Yeah"

"I want popcorn too"

Greg sat in the dark watching Nick instead of the film, he wonder how someone could be the handsome. He heard screams from the other cars and grabbed Nick. He looked up at the screen some girl was being murdered an excellent opportunity for snuggling. He lay he head down on Nick's chest and tried not to purr.

Nick pulled Greg into him tighter, and thanked heavens for horror films.

One week later

"Hey G did you here the news"

"Yeah im assisting on a case it gonna be totally awesome"

"Actually Greggo you're assisting on my case"

Greg didn't think Nick would appreciate him squealing like a school girl so he just nodded.

"You know what that means know G don't you?"

"Yeah were working together"

"Yeah but it means im in charge"

Greg looked at Nick he didn't quite like the twinkle in the csi's eyes.

"Yeah guess you are"

"That means I get to make the rules, your right G this is gonna be totally awesome"

With that Nick strolled out of the lab imaging all the things he was gonna make Greg do.

While Greg just stood there trying to recover the power to speak.

Reviews will make me write the next chapter faster.


	3. Crime scene fun

A/N sorry it took so long to upload, thanks for all the reviews. I don't own csi or any characters.

At the crime scene

Nick smiled he had just finished processing a crime scene and it was the best one he had even been at. That might have had something to do with the fact that Greg was wearing insanely tight trousers, and he kept bending down and picking up evidence.

Greg was loading up the car with evidence everyone else had left the crime scene so now it was just him and Nick. He was well aware of the looks Nick had been giving him and now was sure the feeling was mutual, after all how could Nick resist him, and he was wearing his tightest trousers after all.

"Hey G"

"Yeah Nicky"

"Once you've finished loading the evidence come round by the pool"

Greg made his way over to them pool wondering whether having sex at a crime scene could get them both fired, and whether it would be worth it, then he grinned Of course it would be worth it, it was Nick after all.

"I'm here Tex"

"You're going to have to search the pool"

"Why"

"Because I'm primary of the case, and I say"

"I really don't think that's a valid reason Nicky"

"Don't think then G"

Nick licked his lips at what was about to happen wondering if the water could make Greg trousers any tighter, when suddenly he had an idea, Greg in tight trousers was good but Greg in no trousers was better"

"Oh by the way G you'll have to take your shirt off and those trousers"

"What"

"Crime scene procedure"

Greg shrugged but inside was dancing he knew there was a reason he'd joined a gym.

Nick watched him with baited breath, boxers or briefs he wondered maybe nothing at all if he was lucky.

Greg took off his shirt and laid it on the ground smiling he took of his trousers revealing black boxers with a skull on them, and then he jumped into the pool splashing Nick in the process.

"Get swimming then G"

"What exactly am I looking for Nicky?"

"Evidence Greggo what else"

"But the murder was in the bedroom"

"Irrelevant a good investigator looks every where"

"So what I just do laps looking for evidence"

"Precisely"

Nick sat by the side of the pool watching Greg swim, he'd never seen anything that beautiful and it was taking all his strength not to jump in and ravage him, he managed to contain himself by the thought that Grissom could turn up at any minute, but he thought if they went back to his house Grissom couldn't.

Greg climbed out of the pool hoping that it was a Baywatch moment and that he didn't just look like a wet lab rat, then he noticed his clothes were gone.

"Nicky"

"Yeah Greggo"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Well I might have accidently put them in the evidence bag"

"Take them out"

Greg was squeaking at this point he didn't mind Nick seeing him in his boxers or less but the thought of everyone else at the lab he wasn't too keen on.

"That might be a problem"

"Why?"

"Well you know I don't what to taint the other evidence by poking through the bags"

"So what I am supposed to wear?"

"You're not exactly naked"

"Nick"

"You can come back to my house and borrow something"

"Fine"

They made the way back to the car in silence Nick busy admiring Greg in wet boxers and Greg busy planning revenging and wondering what Nick's house was like.

Please review, it makes me smile.


	4. Nicky's house

A/N Sorry it took so long to update but I've had a ton of course word

A/N Sorry it took so long to update but I've had a ton of coursework. I don't own csi or any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews.

Nicky's house

They pulled up at Nick's house neither speaking as Greg was still planning revenge and Nick was focused on Greg's boxers.

"So G we're here"

"Great, you mentioned something about clothes"

"Well I was thinking, you go in and find something to wear and I'll take the evidence back to the lab".

"How do you suggest I get back to the lab?"

"You don't have to; all I need to do is take the evidence back. Our shift ends in an hour and then its day shift turn"

Then Nick thought the "after shift" fun could commence.

Greg just smiled to himself; with Nick out of the way, he could snoop and search for any signs that Nick was taken.

"Okay Nicky give me the keys"

Nick wondered what his neighbours would think if they looked out of their windows and saw a semi naked man running down his garden path.

Once Greg got inside, he did a full search of the house. After all he was a trained investigator. He was pretty pleased with Nick's house overall, apart from the fact that the man had no Marilyn Manson cd's. He however found the perfect supplies to carry out his master revenge plan.

Nick arrived at his house after only half and hour, since he had logged the evidence in as fast as humanly possible.

"Honey I'm home" Nick yelled

"I'm hiding, come find me"

Nick grinned he could tell the voice was coming from the bedroom, after all he was a senior field agent. No amount at training however could prepare him for walking into his room and finding Greg still in his boxers sprawled out on the bed.

"I guess you found me"

Don't worry Greg will get his revenge in the next chapter. Please review, pretty please.


	5. In the bedroom

A/N Thanks for the reviews

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I don't own csi or any of the characters, but if I did I would be very happy.

"I guess I found you"

"Well, come get your prize then Tex"

Nick didn't need any encouragement. He walked over to Greg and started to kiss him.

Nick really was a good kisser, thought Greg. It was almost enough to make him forget his plan and just stay with Nick but, he had to be strong. Once he had had his revenge he could have all the fun with Nick he wanted.

Nick pulled off his top, while Greg slid his trouser down, Nick grinned; this was even better than he had imagined it. He was about to take off his boxers when he felt Greg's arms pinning his hands above his head.

Greg smiled. Nick looked so cute and so completely clueless. Planting one last kiss on Nick's lips, he reached under the bed and pulled out the handcuffs.

Nick leaned forward to kiss Greg again, suddenly something cold closed around his wrists. He tried to pull forward but he found himself chained to the headboard.

"G what's going on?"

"Well Nicky my prince, this is my revenge"

"For what?"

"No one makes me come back from a crime scene in my boxers, no matter how good looking that person is"

Nick couldn't help but laugh. How could he not have seen this coming; Greg never let anyone get the better of him. He remembered when Warrick had stolen Greg's blue Hawaiian, the next time Warrick had gone into the lab he had come out covered in paint.

"I'm glad you find it funny Nicky; it will be so much easier to complete the next part"

"Whoa G, this is it right? What next bit are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing much Nicky, don't fret"

"Greg, Greg!" Nick was starting to panic slightly, he didn't know what was coming next but he had a feeling it was going to be bad, very bad.

Greg started rummaging in his bag and then triumphantly pulled out his cell phone he wandered over to the bed and started to pull down Nick's boxers.

"Wow Nicky!"

"Greg?"

"I guess everything really is bigger in Texas"

"If I wasn't tied to a bed right now I would take that as a compliment"

"Well it was"

"Why are you holding you phone?"

"I felt I needed to take some pictures to remember this moment"

"G, don't you dare, I will kill you!"

"I don't really feel you're in a position to be making threats Nicky"

"G!!"

"What? the camera loves you"

"When I get out of here …"

"If you get out of there"

Greg smirked; the camera really did love his Nicky.

"What are you goanna do with those pictures Greg?"

"Well I do need a new screen saver"

Greg flipped the phone shut, twenty pictures were probably enough and he was sure he could convince Nicky to pose for him again if they weren't. It was time to put part two of the plan into action, but this was going to take willpower.

"Greg, where are you going?"

"Law and Orders on Nicky"

"Oh come on"

Greg just winked at Nick and then strode from the room.

Nick just shook his head, he was naked and handcuffed to a bed and Greg was watching Law and Order, unbelievable, when was Greg going to jump him?

Greg was waiting outside the bedroom door; like he could last an hour- five minutes, he thought to himself is definitely enough time for Nick to learn his lesson.

Please review; this isn't the end just yet.


	6. Switcheroo

How much do you want them

How much do you want them?

Greg looked at his watch again; Nick had been tied to the bed for two minutes.

Two minutes was really enough time for him to learn his lesson Greg decided and walked into the bedroom.

"So Nicky, did you miss me?"

Nick grinned, he knew Greg wouldn't be able to wait a whole Law and Order episode.

"Course G, now get these things off me"

"If you insist"

Greg straddled Nick running his fingers along Nick's chest. He grabbed the key for the handcuffs and undid them.

"Oh Nicky the fun I'm going to have with you"

Nick licked his lips

"Actually Greggo I'm going to be having the fun with you"

Nick grabbed the back of Greg's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Nick was such a good kisser, thought Greg; it was taking all his effort to keep breathing.

When they finally pulled apart, Nick had an evil twinkle in his eye

"You know G you shouldn't have untied me"

"And why's that Nicky?"

Nick smirked and held up the handcuffs

"Never let your guard down G"

Greg realised that while kissing, Nick had managed to pin him underneath him

"So G, think you can get yourself out of this predicament?"

Greg tried to wriggle out from underneath but failed miserably, not that Nick didn't appreciate the wriggling.

"Get off me Nicky!"

Nick bent down and kissed him again

"You didn't say please G"

"Please G"

"Its like you don't want me to let you go"

Greg smiled; he really didn't, he'd been in love with Nick for years and this was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Well you'll have to eventually"

"I'm not so sure about that"

"If you don't Grissom will come looking for me"

"Oh I'm scared"

"You should be, I mean Grissom can be very scary when he wants to be, once in the lab …"

Nick put his hand over Greg's mouth

"No more talk of Grissom or the lab. Understood?"

Greg nodded, and Nick moved his hand away

"Can I talk about Warrick Instead?"

"Do you really wanna be talking about Warrick while I'm having my way with you?"

"When are you going to be having your way with me?"

"When you shut up"

Greg shut up for the first time that evening.

Pretty Please review


End file.
